


A noun, a verb, and the possibility of imminent disaster.

by HashtagTheyFucked



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, First Kiss, Incest, Not Really Character Death, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagTheyFucked/pseuds/HashtagTheyFucked
Summary: A day in the woods when the Spellman sisters experience two distinctly different firsts together.





	A noun, a verb, and the possibility of imminent disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this what you call an author’s note? Anyways, Zelda and Hilda are twins bc I say so and it’s not yet disproved by the show. Idk if it's strictly relevant in this fic, but it was in my head that way as I was writing. Zelda’s only older by a few minutes. The girls are 12. Edward is 8. They have an older brother (Ambrose’s father) but he’s probably at the academy or off traveling or whatever and nobody ever talks about him anyway.
> 
> And yes, I did steal that title from whoever used to run the WTNV twitter account.
> 
> Also, I think this counts for the together-as-sisters prompt challenge thing for "caught in the act" but idk how these things work lol.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Human being”, like “Men working” and “Children playing”, is a sentence with a noun, a verb, and the possibility of an imminent disaster._

\-- That one Welcome To Night Vale tweet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Children playing.

 

The two of them were hiding from Edward behind a large fallen tree trunk, shushing each other’s giggles. Hilda’s toes squelched in the mud and Zelda had grass stains all over her once-white pinafore.

 

They could hear their younger brother calling their names as his feet crunched through leaves. He was getting closer and Hilda’s heart was pounding from the thrill and exertion of their game of hide and seek in the woods. Zelda put a finger to her smiling lips and Hilda nodded, her eyes mirroring the twinkling mischief of Zelda’s own. Zelda turned and put her hands out in front of her, took a deep breath. Eddie was getting closer. Hilda put her hands on Zelda’s shoulders in front of her and gave a reassuring squeeze, trying to channel some extra energy into Zelda. Edward’s footsteps were only a few feet away on the other side of the log. He was surely going to find them any second.

 

A twig suddenly snapped from somewhere behind Edward and Hilda heard the rustling of leaves moving away, back the way they came and toward the creek.

 

Edward’s footsteps stopped.

 

The girls held their breath.

 

Then Edward let out a small gleeful chuckle, turned on his heel and his quick footsteps faded away in the direction of the creek. Both Hilda and Zelda held very still until they could no longer hear their brother’s footfalls and then Zelda turned back to Hilda with a triumphant gleam in her eye.

 

“That was amazing, Zelds,” Hilda whispered.

 

“I know,” said Zelda, “I’ve been practicing by myself.”

 

Even though Zelda had that superior tone to her voice, the one Hilda hated and which sometimes made her cry, Hilda knew from the way her own palms were tingling that Zelda wouldn’t have been able to do it by herself.

 

Hilda felt as though they had gotten away with something absolutely fabulous and a tiny bit mean: their infallible baby brother, who had even been accepted to the academy a full decade early, had been fooled by them. Hilda was giddy and biting her lip to hold in the mirth that was bubbling up inside her chest.

 

Zelda looked over at her and a tiny snicker escaped before she clapped a hand over her mouth. The giggles couldn’t stay inside any longer and as soon as the first muffled peal of laughter slipped out, the two of them collapsed, cackling and clutching both at each other and their sides.

 

Zelda reigned in her laughter enough to sarcastically imitate Edward’s little chuckle and the round of giggling started up again from both of them.

 

When Hilda got her breath back, she and Zelda were sitting and holding hands on the forest floor, their backs leaning against the rough bark of the horizontal trunk that was their hideout.

 

Zelda’s cheeks were still a ruddy red from laughing so hard and Hilda wondered, as she often did, if she looked as pretty in this moment as Zelda did. Zelda turned her head to gaze back at Hilda and gave her hand a little squeeze. Her smile was wide and bright and it matched the one Hilda knew was still plastered across her own face.

 

“You helped too, I suppose,” Zelda allowed.

 

“I know,” said Hilda. She glanced down at the two of them, grass stained and muddy, and giggled again, “We’re filthy. We should go in a bit early for a bath before supper”

 

“Not yet,” said Zelda, “I like it here. Besides, Eddie will whine if we go in before he’s properly found us.”

 

“Alright," Hilda looked up at the branches above them, tried to blow a strand of hair off her forehead, wiggled her toes, before looking back at Zelda. "Here, I’ll fix you up,” Hilda said and she started patting down Zelda’s rumpled dress.

 

Zelda laughed again and said, “No, I’ll fix you up,” and plucked a leaf out of Hilda’s hair.

 

It was an old game of theirs, usually played when they were pristinely scrubbed, hair in curls, with their shiniest shoes on. It was played with delicate lace gloves and silk and satin party dresses. They had invented it while waiting in foyers to make an entrance with Mother, had played it in corners when the adults were ignoring them, but they were still expected to be at whatever party or function Father insisted the Spellmans attend. It was amusing when they needed no fixing up, and it was all the funnier for them being barefoot in the woods, play clothes rumpled and hair falling out of braids.

 

They both ineffectually patted, tucked, and smoothed each other’s clothes and hair, even though Hilda could see that repairing Zelda’s braid was hopeless without taking it out and starting over.

 

They were panting breathless puffs of laughter. And then suddenly they weren’t. Their faces were close enough that Hilda could feel her sister’s every exhalation on her mouth. She looked down from Zelda’s blue eyes (the same as her own, she knew, and Mother’s), to her narrow nose (Father's and Edward’s), to her sister's mouth (a curious medley of genes that neither of the younger siblings shared). She could still feel the buzz of their combined magic hovering around them.

 

Slowly, gently, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, the two girls were leaning towards each other. Hilda’s eyes closed as their lips carefully pressed together. _Yes_ , was Hilda’s only coherent thought, _yes, this is right. This is how it’s meant to be_. Their mouths were closed and their lips were dry and they both pulled back after only a second or two.

 

Hilda opened her eyes and looked into Zelda’s. Zelda looked right back. Then Hilda closed her eyes once more and pouted her lips into a more kissable shape. Zelda’s lips bumped against hers again and then a third time.

 

The fourth time Hilda moved her lips a little and felt Zelda tilt her head in response so that the seam of Zelda’s mouth was pressed against Hilda’s fuller bottom lip. Hilda felt the air on her upper lip as Zelda exhaled a sigh through her nose.

 

They traded chaste kisses back and forth, each one seemingly lasting both hours and mere seconds, until Hilda heard small, quick footsteps scampering though leaves once more. Zelda must have heard too, because she pulled back with a panicked look of horror on her paler than usual face. Before Hilda could think to say or do anything, Zelda grabbed the side of her head, tangling her fingers in Hilda’s hair and squeezing painfully at her ear, and then she slammed Hilda’s head hard against the tree trunk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next thing Hilda remembered was the damp, dark weight of soil pressing painfully down on her.

 

When she clawed her way out, eyes stinging, spitting out dirt and worms, the first thing she saw was Zelda’s face, ashen grey instead of the usual porcelain, and with red puffy eyes. But her expression was stoic and blank like it sometimes got when Mother took Hilda’s side in an argument or when Father ignored her in favor of Edward. She had her arm around Edward’s shoulders as he hugged his big sister around the waist. His face was streaked with tears and dirt. The tears were still tumbling down his cheeks, but he broke out into a bright smile as soon as he saw Hilda’s face. He bounded over to help her the rest of the way out of the Cain pit, babbling about how worried he was and how angry Mother will be and how 'won't Father be amused'. Zelda stood stiffly by and watched.

 

That night-- after Mother had yelled about the dirt on the antique carpets, after Father had laughed that it was "all in good fun" and ruffled Zelda’s and then Edward’s hair-- Hilda lay awake staring at the ceiling in silence. She could tell that Zelda wasn’t asleep either, could feel her staring at Hilda from the next bed.

 

“Hilda?”

 

Hilda didn’t move or give any indication that she had heard her sister.

 

“Don’t be cross with me, please, sister. It was only a game.”

 

“What was, the kissing or the killing?” Hilda was surprised at the venom in her voice.

 

Zelda was silent for a long time. Just when Hilda was starting to think she’d gotten the last word, Zelda went on as if Hilda hadn’t spoken, albeit in a slightly shaky voice. “Besides. I didn’t kill you for real. You’re here, aren’t you?”

 

At this, Hilda looked over incredulously, ready to berate her, maybe even to yell, but she stopped short when she saw Zelda’s face. For the first time in Hilda’s memory, Zelda seemed much younger than Hilda, curled up under her blankets, cheeks shining with tears.

 

“We were only playing,” Zelda said in a very small voice. Hilda looked back at the ceiling.

 

She didn’t talk to Zelda for two whole weeks, and they stopped teaming up together for hide and seek.

 

Hilda didn't try to kiss Zelda again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, also, ummm, is anyone willing to beta for me? I will gladly beta for you. How does one go about this sort of thing? Bc I've never done this before, so... idfk. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
